Marry Me
by binbokusai OL
Summary: Tae is getting married to our one and only Jouishishi leader. Pretty crack, so you have been warned. The final and long awaited Last Chapter. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH GINTAMA WRITERS AROUND. So I'm here to try to make up the numbers! I shall publish 1000 fics a day! ...or not. But anyway, here's one?

Let's see. Crackpairing, yes...by the way, I'm a GinTae shipper. Just sayin'. So there's probably GinTae. Probably. Eventually. Saa.

I like to write soap-opera style (multiple scenes taking place at the same time switching in and out, Days of Our Lives anyone?) so...here you go.

**Chapter 1**

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

It would have been just like any other greeting to Gintoki and Kagura having breakfast on any other day, only that Shinpachi sounded even more depressed than he normally did.

"Oi, Shinpachi-" Gintoki could not resist putting in a jab, as usual- "aren't you only 16? You should be way more enthusiastic than that! You should be-"

"Ane-ue is getting married."

"That's right, you're lightning years away from mar-" A full second of silence ensued, before Kagura and Gintoki's voice resounded in the tiny room. "EEEEEEEHHHHH?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anego~~~ They grow up so fast..." Kagura was in her own reality, weeping melodramatic tears of melodrama.

Shinpachi shot her the look he reserved for morons. "That's MY line! And anyway, look who's speaking!"

Gintoki however, looked sick to the stomach. Whether it was simply the memory of the merciless beating he received at Otae's hands or something else, no one would ever know. "Oi Shinpachi...don't tell me she finally succumbed to Gori? What did he bribe her with? Reconstruction of the dojo? Lifetime supply of Bargain Dash?"

Shinpachi shook his head. "No, it's not Gori. Anyway, what, you think only Gori is interested in her? ...You're right, who would be interested in a female demon... Ah, well, look at what I'm saying, it turns out there IS somebody else interested in her..Ouch!" He glared at Gintoki, who had just thrown a well-aimed chopstick at his forehead.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. More importantly...stop beating about the bush and get on with the show! Who the hell is crazy enough to condemn themselves to a life of endless suffering?"

The front door slid open.

"Me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gintoki and Kagura's jaws hit the floor in total shock. Shinpachi buried his face in his hands.

Katsura Kotarou serenely stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion so early in the morning."

"Wh..H..Whe.." Gintoki sputtered.

Kagura had passed out on the floor.

Katsura stepped over Kagura's prone body and sat down opposite of Gintoki. "It appears you have heard the news."

"Wh...H...Whe..." Gintoki sputtered.

"I thought, well, we're not getting any younger, and what better way to change the country from within, to continue our work even when we are not physically existing on this Earth, than by passing our legacy to our offspring and to bring them up to follow the way of the samurai..."

Shinpachi's face had turned green from the image of Katsura's and Otae's offspring.

Gintoki, however, was staring at his childhood friend suspiciously. "Oi, don't joke around, Katsura... You know I'm going to kill you if I find out that this is just some kind of huge scam, right?"

Katsura eyed him levelly. "Of course I do. Which is why I'm telling it straight to your face. It's not a scam."

Gintoki stared at him for a good few seconds before leaning back and closing his eyes. "Yup. Gotta be a dream. It'll all be over when I wake- Ow!"

Katsura had thrown a chopstick at his forehead. "Come on, Gintoki. Don't be an idiot. I'm here to invite you to the ceremony."

Gintoki continued staring at his long-haired friend, who was now looking down at his lap, a picture of complete seriousness.

And proceeded to throttle him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heeee? You're getting married?"

Otae smiled sunnily, a picture of the perfect woman hiding atrocious cooking skills and demonic strength. "Yep!"

Oryou covered her mouth in horror. "Masaka..G-"

"If you mention him I'll kill you."

"Then...who?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Will you please stop...ch-..." Katsura started to choke and splutter as Gin tightened his hold on his neck.

"I don't understand it! I don't understand anything at all! How is that I, as the main character of this show, am so in the dark about such an important development! Explain, you long-haired Joui asshole!"

"I don't think he can explain in that position," Shinpachi commented.

Katsura finally kneed Gintoki, knocking the wind out of his stomach. "Astute observation from my future brother-in-law," he rasped, rubbing his throat where Gin's hands had circled it a few seconds ago. "If you would stop acting like a barbaric moron, Gintoki, I would actually be able to explain..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" The second wail came from one heartbroken Shinsengumi commander, who came flying from behind a random tree. "OTAE-CHAN! HOW COULD Y-"

Otae punched him calmly away and continued. "Well, I'm not getting any younger, and maybe it will help to have a man around the house if I want to rebuild the dojo. He's perfectly understanding about what I want, and he's willing to help, too..."

Oryou was still shell-shocked. "But...Otae-chan... I didn't know you had feelings for him all this while..."

"Maa ne, Oryou-chan. Feelings are over-rated. We'll develop them as the marriage goes along!"

"Heee..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anyway, so this was how it went," Katsura began to his rapt audience, including a just-revived Kagura, Otose-san and Catherine. "A few months back or so, maybe it was three, four months? I was returning from an important meeting with...well, I can't tell you that or I'd have to kill you. Anyway, I was on my way back, when I ran into Otae-san, also on her way back from her shift at Snack Smile. We've never really spoken, but-"

BOOM.

All six heads swiveled round to face the door, freshly blasted off from its hinges, and several uniformed men. "It's the Shinsengumi! Katsura, you're under arrest!"

"Damn!" Katsura jumped to his feet. "Sorry everyone. Gotta..." He flung his signature Nmaibou. Mayonnaise flavoured. "Run!"

As the Shinsengumi members coughed and sputtered from the mayonnaise fumes, except for Hijikata who was inhaling it like a man possessed, Katsura leapt out a back window.

Leaving the Shinsengumi to face the wrath of - well, it was not pretty.

Kagura growled. "YOU!" She leapt up to kick Okita. "We were just getting to the good part of the story! Now we'll never know why Zura and Anego's getting married!"

"Calm down, Kagura," Shinpachi remarked. "It's not like Katsura-san is dead, and you know, I would have thought you guys would remember to use masks by now. It's almost like you purposely want to let him get away."

Only Yamazaki caught Kagura's remark, as Hijikata was still swooning in the mayo-fumes and Okita was busy battling/arguing with Kagura. "EEEEHH? What did you say? Katsura's getting married? Katsura Kotarou aka The Nobleman of Fury aka Nige no Kotarou aka Space Captain Katsura aka Zurako?"

"That's right," Otose-san replied. "To Otae-chan."

That caught everybody's attention. "HEEEEEEEEE?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Ara, if it isn't Katsura-san..."_

_"Otae-san. Good evening. It's been awhile."_

_"Are you on your way back?"_

_"Yes. And you as well?"_

_"Sou ne...we are women of the night, after all."_

_"How have you been? Is Shinpachi well?"_

_"Ah, that brother of mine...well, although of course I would rather he have an actual job, he seems to be happy..."_

_"Well, life is too short to spend doing things that you don't enjoy."_

_"That's very true...anyway, I trust Gin-san."_

_"That's a very frank expression of your feelings."_

_"...He's a lot of things, but despite all that I know I can trust him."_

_"...Yes. I could never have wished for anybody else to have my back in the war."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Katsura-san?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you mind if I ask your opinion on something?"_

_"Well if it's about the Shinsengumi than I have to refuse. I would have no choice but to speak in a manner that ill befits you."_

_Tae giggled. "No, it's not about the Shinsengumi. You know, despite your serious demeanour, you do have a sense of humour."_

_"Life is too short not to have one. What is it you wish to ask?"_

_"Well...how do I put this...let's say there's something you want really badly but no matter what you do, you just can't attain it. How do you deal with it?"  
_

_"..."_

_"I mean, I'm asking you because...I hope you don't mind me saying it but-"_

_"The Jouishishi don't seem to be reaching their goals?"_

_"Well...yes."_

_"...It is frustrating to be sure, but sometimes I think maybe the journey is more important than the destination. I mean, what would we be without our dreams to guide us? If you didn't have the dream of re-building your father's dojo, Otae-san wouldn't really be Otae-san."_

_"...I like talking to you. We should have these conversations more often."_

_"Likewise."_

_"I'm...my dojo's up ahead."_

_"I know."_

_"Right, you ARE the Joui leader after all. Anyway...thank you. For accompanying me."_

_"It's on the way. Don't worry about it."_

_"Well, see you some time then."_

_"...Otae-san?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Another thing about your question...It's frustrating to care about someone deeply but for various reasons, that person is out of your reach. I know how you feel."_

_"...Katsura-san..."_

_"Well..how do you put it...I'm probably in the same boat as you. Well, good night."_

tbc

A/N: I'm starting to like this crackpairing. Maybe I should just stick with it. *runs*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So happy to see positive reviews! Thanks everybodey!**

**Anyway, I thought I'd explain a wee bit about my language. I make an effort to minimize the usage of Japanese - in my previous fics I found it rather disruptive. But sometimes, in cases where I Really Feel I can't substitute it for something similar in tone and meaning, then I would use it. Sorrey. **

**Chapter 2**

"We're going, Gin-san."

"No."

"Gin-san, at this age, could you please be more mature? Well, if you can't be mature, then just act it, nobody cares if it's real or not. We have to go, what would Ane-ue say?"

"Let her say whatever she want, it's got nothing to do with me."

"Fine! Gin-chan can be as selfish as he wants, nobody will care! When you're old and rotten and nobody loves you anymore than you'll regret not visiting Ane-go! Let's go, Shinpachi."

Shinpachi folded his arms and looked down on Gintoki sprawled on the living room sofa, Jump as usual splayed out on his face.

"Despite everything the Yorozuya has been through and how Ane-ue has supported us through it all..." Shinpachi shook his head. "I expected better of you, Gin-san."

"Don't waste your time on stubborn, ill-mannered perm-heads, Shinpachi. Somewhere, somehow, we went wrong with this child... Sadaharu, let's go! Sadaharu's a good boy...he listens to mummy, doesn't he..." Kagura led the way out of the Yorozuya, Shinpachi and Sadaharu trailing behind.

As the door slid shut, Gintoki heaved a heavy sigh and lifted the Jump magazine off his face. "Ah...Reverse psychology doesn't work on me, idiots," he mumbled.

"Reverse psychology doesn't work, but brute force does! Go Kaguraaaaaaaa!" Shinpachi's cry of war, honed by years of being captain of the Otsuu cheering squad, deafened Gintoki before Kagura's well-aimed kick knocked him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ara. It's so nice of everyone to come," Tae set about pouring green tea for everybody. "If you had told me earlier I would have prepared something."

Gintoki opened his mouth but Shinpachi beat him to it, while Kagura literally beat him by kicking his knee. Hard.

"Of course we had to come and visit. Katsura-san came by the other day to invite Yorozuya Gin-chan to the ceremony."

"Oh, did he? That's very sweet," and Shinpachi and Gintoki tried their best not to puke.

"Anego, what will happen if you and Zura get married? Will Zura stay here with you? What about Shinpachi?"

"Yeah, what about Shinpachi?" Shinpachi barged in. "And does that mean our dojo is going to become some kind of Joui headquarters? Illegal training centre?"

Otae hit the back of her little brother's head. "Don't be rude. Katsura-san, despite being busy with the movement-" Kagura, Gintoki and Shinpachi tried not to choke with laughter at this statement- "is supportive about rebuilding the dojo. In fact, doesn't it make total sense? Not only is the revival of the dojo aligned with Jouishishi goals, but like you said, Shinpachi, it can also play an important part in the Joui movement!"

"...Did you get brainwashed by Zura or something? Listen to yourself talk!" Gintoki snapped, eyebrow twitching.

"Gin-san, I would appreciate it if you weren't rude about my fiance," Tae replied calmly, smiling.

Gintoki deflated.

"Ah, Sadaharu wants to take a dump," Kagura said suddenly, as Sadaharu walked past the room they were in. "I'll be back, Anego. You don't want him doing it in your garden."

At that moment, Shinpachi's cell rang. "Ooo, Taka-chin. Sorry Ane-ue, gotta take this," and he was gone.

Leaving Gintoki and Tae sitting across from each other in silence.

Gintoki cleared his throat. "So... you're really doing it, huh."

"Doing what?" Tae tilted her head.

"...That. Getting...married."

"Gin-san, how many times do we have to say it? Yes, we are."

Gintoki rubbed his head, mussing up his already messy hair and grunted. "Aren't you only 18? Isn't it way too early to be getting married?"

"In some societies I would have had 3 children by now. Anyway, is there a reason why you are so against this? I didn't think it mattered that much."

Gintoki gaped at her. "What are you talking about? Of course it matters! You...you're getting _married_! To Zura! Katsura Kotarou, the leader of the Jouishishi!"

"...Gin-san, I really don't get what you're trying to say."

"It's...IT'S SO FREAKY!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Sorry, Fukuchou. He won't come out."

Hijikata sighed exasperatedly. "Women. They are really too much trouble."

"What was that?"

Hijikata gulped at the glint in Okita's eye. "Nothing."

"Still, interesting development, isn't it?" Okita remarked. "I would never have dreamed...Katsura getting married. To Onee-san, no less. What, are we still going to try to arrest and kill him? We'd be making a widow out of Onee-san. Of course, not that you would care, since you have no conscience about hurting women and leaving them behind to fend for themselves."

Hijikata's vein throbbed. "Die, Okita."

"Die, Hijikata."

"I SHOULD DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kondou's sudden wail snapped both men out of their death-glare match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gintoki gingerly placed a pack of ice over his swollen eye, courtesy of Tae. Both the ice and the eye.

"Gomen ne, Gin-san. Conditioned reflex."

"No wonder Katsura asked you to marry him. He's the only one you don't hit," was what Gintoki wanted to say, but wisely refrained.

"Anyway, why not? Katsura-san is a good a man as any. He is a good person with good manners, with a proper job..."

"A proper job? He's -"

"Working at the cabaret a few streets away from Snack Smile!"

Gintoki sweatdropped.

Tae glared at him. "It beats lying around all day with Jump on your face."

Before Gintoki could hit back with a cutting reply (not that he could think of one), Shinpachi returned to the room, tucking his cell away. "Sorry! ...Kagura's not back yet?"

"She's back! Look who I ran into!" Kagura entered the room dragging one bemused Katsura Kotarou. "Just as Sadaharu was -"

"Never mind what Sadaharu was doing," Gintoki interrupted hastily. "Yo, Zura."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura. So sorry - I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought I'd drop by."

"Oh no, you know this is just like your house now. Be quiet, Shinpachi."

"Anyway, it's a good thing the Yorozuya's here. There's something Tae and I have to discuss with you." As he took the seat next to Tae, all three members of said Yorozuya immediately picked up the shift in the way he had addressed his fiancee.

_"He's calling her Tae! It's like they're married already! So romantic!"_ Kagura's eyes were tearing from the sheer romance of the situation.

_"Oh my god! She's allowing him to call her Tae? Already! What have they done!"_ Shinpachi's mind was already starting to over-react.

_"DISGUSTING. That is just so disgusting."_ No guesses as to who this thought belonged to.

"Here, dear, have some tea first. You must be tired from the walking. Where's Elizabeth-chan?" Tae held up a cup of green tea to him.

_"Oh my god! She used dear! Congratulations Anego..."_ Kagura was not even bothering to hide her tears of unbridled joy.

_"What? WHAT! This is too sick. Too sick! She's my sister! Get your hands off her!"_ Shinpachi's vein was starting to throb.

"Sorry. Broke the cup." No guesses as to who had broken the cup.

"Elizabeth is at our headquarters, she said she had some errands." Katsura accepted the cup, blushing as his hands brushed Tae's.

"What errands could a penguin possibly be running!" Gintoki growled as he swept up the pieces of his broken cup, not missing his friend's slightly pink cheeks.

"Wedding preparations. Anyway, that's what we wanted to ask you," Katsura continued calmly. "We'd like to solicit your services - for the wedding."

"You know, to help us for this and that. There's so much to be done!" Tae exclaimed happily.

The three of them stared at the blushing couple, dumbfounded. "Anego..." Kagura broke the silence.

"...ARE YOU MORONS?" Gintoki yelled.

"We're family! Why the hell would you 'solicit our services'! Of course we'd help!" Shinpachi clenched his fists, outraged at the suggestion.

"...That was not really what I had wanted to say, Shinpachi."

Shinpachi ignored his boss. "Ane-ue. Just tell us what you want us to do and we'll do it. Consider it our wedding gift to you!"

"This is so exciting!" Kagura squealed.

Gintoki's eyebrow twitched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Otae-chan, can I ask you something?"_

_"...Yes?"_

_"You like him, don't you?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Ever since you got to know him and your brother started working for him... you've just been a lot more happier."_

_"Oryou-chan, if you keep on spouting rubbish I'll have to kill you."_

_"Kill me if you want, but I know you, Otae-chan. We've been friends for more than a decade! I know you care deeply about him."_

_"Where is this going?"_

_"So are you going to tell him?"_

_"Tell him what?"_

_"Argh! Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall! Tell him how you feel, of course!"_

_"Why would I want to do that?"_

_"Because you-"_

_"That man has no interest in anything else other than Jump, strawberry milk and parfait."_

_"But-"_

_"Plus, he doesn't even have a proper job. I'm in debt, he's in debt - god knows how much rent he owes Otose-san. Why are we having this conversation?"_

_"...I'm starting to wonder that myself."_

_"...I should really try to find myself a nice man. With a nice, proper job."_

_"...There's always Kondou-san."_

_"I said man."_

_"I give up."_

tbc

A/N: Aha. Yes, there will always be this random all-italics chunk. Those are flashbacks, yes, composed of mainly dialogue, minimal non-dialogue, I just felt like doing it, okay! There's also no chronological sequence, so it's just random snatches of the past, if I can put it that way. Eg the italics scene in Chapter 1 does not necessarily come before the one in Chapter 2, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those of you who have watched Episode 156 (which happens to be one of my FAVOURITES even though it ended up NOT being Gin and Tae). I have to dedicate a chapter to this episode. It was so creative! I mean, it was as though you were RPG-ing Gin and everyone else. So cool! I will stop gushing now! Thank you for the reviews! And if you don't get it, watch Ep. 156 NOW!**

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, danna! Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a while. Could I get my usual?"

"Of course, of course. Just let me do it up for you a bit. So, what brings you here? Anything in particular?"

"You know me, oyaji - nothing on my mind really."

"Right, I'm sure you came because you were worried about this old man. Here you go. Shochu laced with strawberry milk."

"Thanks."

"Well, here's a bit of gossip - did you hear that Katsura Kotarou, the Jouishishi leader, is getting married?"

"...Oi oyaji, not you too. What is he, some kind of celebrity! Why does him getting married qualify as town gossip?"

"Well, he is pretty famous in these quarters. He doesn't come here but even wee tots have heard of the man. I wonder who the lucky lady might be?"

"She is a female demon in diguise. Perfect match - he's got a couple of loose screws and her screws are on so tight whether she's human or not is a big question mark."

"Oh, danna, don't say that... or do I sense jealousy?"

"Do I sense insanity?"

"Ha ha ha! Danna, you're always so amusing. Young adults these days, they're so full of life. You make the most of life while you can."

"And you're making the most of my wallet."

"You know... it never hurts to tell somebody how you feel."

"I just did."

"If you don't take the chance, they slip away."

"What is slipping away is my hard-earned yen."

"Even if they don't feel the same way, at least you know you tried."

"Oyaji, you've been watching those silly Korean dramas with your wife again, haven't you?"

"So what's stopping you?"

"..."

"Remember the four rules. One-"

"Yes, yes I remember them perfectly well."

"This is the only place you can get it off your chest, young man. Once you leave, you will lose this chance forever."

"...God, is somebody dying? Could you not make it so dramatic?"

_Many drinks later-_

"*hic* That monshter penguin that'sh *hic* alwaysh with shim. Why *hic* can't he marry her inshtead?"

"That's clearly due to a species difference..."

"What doeshhe shee in that guy anyway? *hic* Hish looksh? He'sh a freaking crosh-dur...dur.."

"...Didn't you do that once as well?"

"At leasht, marry a norrrrmal duuude..."

"You should tell her all this, you know..."

"Like a factory manger orr...orr even shomeone from the Shing-shing gumi...shlong as ish not the Gori or the uzzer joo eejits..."

"Come on, danna. Home with you."

Gintoki staggered to his feet. "G'night, oyaji. Thanksh...for...lishning."

"Anytime, young man. You know, if you don't mind a word of advice..."

"Anh?"

"If you feel you are not good enough for her, then why don't you do something about it? Instead of pretending you don't care."

"I..." With a final effort, Gintoki collapsed.

"...Ah, he passed out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Gintoki realised he was a conscious human, it came with a _lot_ of pain.

"Urrrr." He moaned.

"You need to stop drinking like a sailor. You won't even have a liver at this rate. Here's some water."

Gintoki tried to open his eyes, but failed. He blanched as something wet was firmly wiped across his face. "IT'S COLD!" was what he would have yelled. If he had the physical ability to.

"Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you? You just will never change, will you." A none-too-gentle finger pulled one eyelid open. Gintoki's eye finally captured and registered a salmon-coloured kimono.

"Unh," he answered.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice." A salmon-coloured sleeve was rolled up, the arm in said sleeve drawn back, its owner clearly preparing to deliver a good-

"I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!" Gintoki, despite the beating in his head, sprang up and scuttled away on his butt.

Tae smiled sunnily. "Good morning, Gin-san. Would you like breakfast?"

"Not if it's cooked by you," was what he wanted to say, but even in his hungover state he knew not to. He had learnt that it never paid. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Same reason every time I'm here. You didn't come home, Kagura got worried, Shinpachi knew you were probably passed out drunk somewhere, and true enough we found you in some garbage alley. Kotarou-san had to bring you back."

Gintoki's eyebrow twitched at the sound of his friend's first name. He crawled towards the glass of water next to his futon and drank. Not that it helped his headache that much but at least his throat felt less like sandpaper.

"Okay. I'm good. You can go home now."

Apparently he had not sobered up enough to realise the consequences of such a remark.

Tae briskly folded started folding his sheets as Gintoki doubled over in pain. "If you want breakfast, go and clean up. You smell disgusting."

Gintoki froze.

"And don't look like that. Shinpachi cooked. He told me he didn't want you to die yet."

"Shinpachiiii!" Gintoki would have cried out in appreciation.

"He paid for it though." Tae smirked. Gintoki reminded himself to _really_ thank Shinpachi later.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Gintoki found himself watching Tae busy herself serving the breakfast Shinpachi had prepared out of the corner of his eye.

He didn't find it a purely unpleasant experience, he thought. Although he would rather die than admit it, she was cute. He could live the rest of his life like this, watching her putter around in his kitchen every morning - whoa, what was that?

"Gin-san, I know you find me cute, but do stop. I am engaged, after all."

_She heard me! How come she heard me!_

"Because you're an idiot." She set a bowl of rice in front of him. "Here you go."

As Gintoki slowly started munching away, he noticed how she had reduced the portions. That his tea was extra strong and had something herbal which he couldn't identify, but was clearing his alcohol-laden system.

"Lucky guy," he muttered.

"Eh?"

Against his better judgement - maybe the alcohol _hadn't _completely left his sytem - Gintoki grunted and repeated. "Zura's a lucky guy. If he falls short of your expectations, let me know. I'll whip him into shape."

Tae laughed. "Ara, Gin-san. That is the only nice thing you've said to me about me in the long time we've known each other."

_Not without good reason, _Gintoki thought. He concentrated on his breakfast for a while longer before the question that had plagued him all day and night returned to his memory.

"Why are you marrying him anyway? And don't give me some shit like he has a proper job or he's a good man, because there has to be fucking thousands of good guys with good jobs who would have been perfectly fine. Like you said, we've known each other this long. You could at least tell me the real reason."

Tae raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's simply really. He was the only one who asked."

Gintoki sweatdropped.

"I know you're thinking there's something fishy going on or he's plotting something cool involving a secret high-tech Joui base under my dojo, but no. We're good friends who enjoy each other's company-"

"Friends don't get married! God, trust Zura and you to totally screw up the concept of marriage..."

"I'm not going to hit you because it's rude to do so in front of food. There are some things about Kotarou-san and I that you wouldn't understand."

"Could you please stop calling him that?"

Tae shrugged. "We're just two individuals who connect on an emotional level, find that we do well with each other's support, and so decided that instead of waiting around for someone who will never reciprocate our feelings, why not just take the plunge together?"

That was much too long for Gintoki to process all at once. "Come on, Otae-chan. Marriage isn't a business transaction. What's this talk about plunging-"

"Gin-san, have you ever heard of this saying? In your life you will meet a person unlike any other, whom you will never get bored talking to. You could tell them things and they will never judge you. This person is your soulmate and you meet him or her only once."

Gin stayed silent. And put down his chopsticks. "Thanks for the meal." Abruptly he got up and left the apartment in a few quick strides, the door sliding shut behind him.

Tae stared after him before continuing in a smaller voice to herself. "And if you know you've met him, but can never be together, then you don't have a choice but to move on."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"She'll never accept me."_

_"Don't say that..."_

_"All she's living for is to carry on the legacy of her husband's ramen. That's all that matters to her now."_

_"Did you even-"_

_"Try? I've tried so many times, Otae-san. They say women like persistent men, but at the same time, persistence drives people away. I don't want that."_

_"At least you did try. That's really something I admire. I mean, goodness knows I wouldn't, myself."_

_"If you don't mind my asking - what's really stopping you?"_

_"Pride? I don't know, myself. Fear? It could be any of those things. Men can live with rejection. But for women, it's not so easy."_

_"I see."_

_"Plus, he doesn't have a proper job, he never pays his rent. He's probably almost a diabetic and his liver has probably expired from excessive drinking. He digs his nose and scratches his ass in public. Not exactly what I imagine a husband to be."_

_"...I have to agree with you on that one. Sorry, Gintoki."_

_Tae burst out laughing. "You really are funny!"_

_"I try."_

_"Ah, Katsura-san. I might as well... my boss is inviting us all to a staff get-together and he told us to bring somebody. Won't you come?"_

_"Otae-san..."_

_"You can pretend to be Space Captain Katsuura or whoever, I don't care, but just...as friends."_

_"...That's awfully risky for your boss. What if-"_

_"The Shinsengumi finds out and busts the party? Between me and them, do you really think they stand a chance?"_

_"...Good point. When is it again?"_

tbc

**A/N: To be very frank, I'm starting to puke at how corny this might get. But what the hey. Some people are wondering what's gonna happen, whether it's going to be a happy ending for everyone. You know, I don't know, myself. I'm Serious. Some days I think I'll do it this way, other days...Ha ha ha! Thanks for reading and thank you EVEN MORE for reviewing. It's very encouraging!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! I know there are many diehard TsukkyGin fanz out there. Naturally I have to give them a bit of a tease. I'm only sorry that I can't insert more Shinsengumi love in this, but I'm trying my best here, okay? **

**Chapter 4**

In downtown Kabuki-cho, a silver-haired natural perm and a boyish-faced sadist sat next to each other outside the local police station. Actually, said sadist was sprawled on a wooden bench with a sleeping mask on while the natural perm dug his nose, one leg up on the bench.

"Hee, danna. Skipping work again."

"That's my line. I'm the boss of my freelancing business, so I've got minions to do the work for me."

"I'm the squad captain, so I've got minions to do the work for me."

Gintoki smirked.

"Anyway, danna," Okita continued. "The Shinsengumi's in a mess. Kondo-san has become a recluse. Couldn't you talk him out of it?"

"Anh? What has it got to do with me? I'm a freelancer, not a counselor. And you look way too relaxed for anyone to believe that the Shinsengumi's in a mess."

"I didn't think Onee-san would fall for Kondo-san, but I definitely can't imagine her and Katsura. It's so..."

"Disgusting?"

"Well...no. Just strange."

Gintoki's eyebrow twitched. "Could you stop yammering on about this. I'm sick of hearing about them. The old man at the street stall, now you, next Sadaharu will be singing an ode to the couple. Give me a fucking break."

"Heee." Okita removed his sleeping mask and gazed at Gintoki intently.

Gintoki glared at him uncomfortably. "...what?"

"Heee. You're jealous."

A vein throbbed in Gintoki's forehead. "For the last fucking time, I'm not-"

"Whatever you say, danna." Okita threw a magazine into Gintoki's lap.

"Wha-"

"I think you'll find it useful." With that, Okita launched himself off the bench and strolled away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That useless, good-for-nothing natural perm-head..." Shinpachi muttered under his breath, as he toiled away under the hot sun repairing the roof of a random building.

"Don't mind, Shinpachi. If Gin-chan doesn't come, then that means we can take all the money when we get paid!" Kagura said gleefully.

Shinpachi sweatdropped. "Well... that is that, but... do you think something is up with him? I mean, he's always skipping work, but somehow he seems to be even more useless than usual. And there's this air of depression around him. He doesn't get up until we're both gone for work and he comes back late after you've gone to bed, drunk and listless."

"And he hasn't been buying me sukonbu!" Kagura pouted.

"You mean he's always not around for you to pester him into buying you sukonbu."

"He's probably going through some kind of mid-life crisis. Don't they show that on TV? Old men who cheat on their wives looking for mistresses-"

"Gin-san doesn't have a wife and he's not even in his mid-life!"

"Well, he already has white hair. Maybe he's panicking because Zura is getting married and leaving him by himself."

"...maybe. Do you get this feeling he has been irritable since Ane-ue and Katsura-san got engaged?"

"You should start calling Zura Katsu-nii or something, ha ha ha!"

Shinpachi threw a roof tile at her, which she deftly knocked away. "I wonder...if Gin-san is actually jealous of Katsura-san?"

A couple of birds chirped. A tumbleweed rolled by.

"No way," both of them said in unison, and continued hammering away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way am I jealous of that violent cabaret girl. Why would I be jealous? She's a violent cabaret girl, totally not cute, can't cook, beats me up every two seconds-"

"Oi, Gintoki. What are you doing mumbling to yourself here?"

Gintoki started.

"Hmph. Skipping work again... I really pity those two." Tsukuyo took a long drag from her pipe and blew the smoke in Gintoki's face, making him cough and splutter.

"God, women are troublesome," Gintoki mumbled in between coughs.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing, Lady Tsukuyo..." Gintoki sweatdropped. _"Why are all the women I know so..."_

"Finish that thought, and I'll kill you."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Tsukuyo puffed away on her pipe, Gintoki fidgeted on the bench.

"Hee. They're getting married."

Gintoki folded his arms and grunted. "Yeah."

"Yeah, I know. Shinpachi and Kagura came to invite us some days ago. They're getting married, in what, a month?"

"You knew?"

"You don't look overjoyed."

"I'm positively ecstatic. Really."

"That's not what I've been hearing from Shinpachi."

"He's just bitter that I'm taking time off."

"You haven't turned up for work for a few months."

"Shinpachi's exaggerating. I turned up for work last week. Besides, a man needs a vacation from time to time."

Tsukuyo blew another trail of smoke in his direction. "Spit it out, Gintoki. You're not happy about the wedding. What, you worried you'll be the last one left behind, with no family to look after you?"

"Ch'. That's total bullshit. One family goes, I find another one. Hasn't it always been like that?"

Tsukuyo inhaled. "True."

"Tsukuyo..." Gintoki said suddenly. "What if it's true? What everyone is saying."

"What _are _they saying?"

"That I'm ...jealous. I'm reacting like this because I'm..." Gintoki's voice dropped. "...jealous."

"How the hell would I know? Idiot."

Gintoki's eyebrow twitched. "I knew I shouldn't have bothered. Where's Hinowa-san? She'll definitely be more helpful than you."

"Ch'." Tsukuyo stood up. "I've got work to do." She walked away.

Or at least, she tried to walk away. Until she realised that Gintoki was holding her by her kimono collar.

"What.." Tsukuyo said calmly, "Are you doing?"

"Iya, you know, it's such a long distance from the surface, and I came all the way, and you know, I really need help, and I can't think of anyone else to ask-"

"Why don't you ask Hinowa?"

"It's embarrassing! She won't think I'm cool anymore!"

Tsukuyo smirked. "Fine. 2 million yen is all I ask."

Gintoki would have thrown his bokutou at her, but as she was faster than him at throwing even shaper objects, he settled for sputtering instead.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"That was fun. I haven't gone out and mixed with the citizens of Edo for awhile."_

_"Occasionally it's good to go and have some fun, isn't it? Even for a revolutionary."_

_"Wasn't it awesome when they played Taiyou no Komachi Angel!"_

_"I was the one who requested it!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"You know, I still feel like I can go on for a bit."_

_"Me too, I'm still sober. Oh, I know! Let's go karaoke! I know a place that's still open..."_

_xxxxx_

_"We can say Yeah! Yeah!"_

_"Ooooo! Katsura-san, you're not bad!"_

_"No matter how many times we sing this, I'll never get tired of it. I don't care if people say I'm old-fashioned." Katsura coughed. "Okay, maybe I'm at my limit. I'm losing my voice."_

_Tae cleared her throat. "Me too. Let's take a breather."_

_Katsura dropped onto the sofa next to Tae and leaned back, closing his eyes. "This is pretty surreal. I'd never have thought in my life I would be at a karaoke joint with Otae-san."_

_"I think it's more surreal for me. I wouldn't have dreamed you'd be in a karaoke joint even if somebody held you at sword-point."_

_"Well, I wouldn't really have gone here normally. Why would I and who would I go with?"_

_"Sou ne. Elizabeth-chan doesn't sing."_

_"He raps though."_

_"Well, now you know it's fun, you should bring somebody...you should bring Ikumatsu-san. She'd enjoy it!"_

_"..."_

_"...I'm sorry. I'm a bit drunk.. I shouldn't have said that..."_

_"It's okay." Katsura sighed. _

_Tae sighed together with him. "Maybe that's why fate brought us together. Because we can both empathise with each other."_

_Katsura smiled. "You know, I completely agree with you."_

_Tae leaned back and grabbed her head with her hands. "Arggh! I wish I could get over him! Idiot idiot idiot idiot!"_

_Katsura looked at her and chuckled. "Don't worry, Otae-san. You're a nice girl with a good heart, good company and to top it off, beautiful. Someone great will come along."_

_"Katsura-san..." Tae turned to him, tears glistening in her large brown eyes. "You're so kind!"_

_"Oh, no, it's-"_

_"You're also a pretty nice guy. Although you say the strangest things and people say you're old-fashioned or that your brain isn't working or your switch isn't plugged in."_

_"Thank you... I think."_

_"And you're good-looking, charismatic without being overbearing and you have such nice hair!"_

_Katsura blushed. "I use-"_

_"Ahhh, if I could just marry you, that'd be great..."_

_Katsura blushed harder. "Uhm...really?"_

_"Totally! I'm drunk, but really."_

_Katsura sat still. "...you know what, Otae-san. That isn't really a bad idea at all."_

_"...eh?"_

_"Think about it. We get along well and we enjoy each other's company. If it was you..." Katsura was a beautiful shade of bright red now, "I think it would be...nice."_

_"Katsura-san..."_

_"You know what? This is a silly place to have a conversation like this. Come on!" Katsura jumped up, grabbing Tae's hand and pulling her after him. _

_xxxxxxxxx_

_"The roof."_

_Katsura smiled knowingly. "It's not just a roof."_

_"The roof of some building I'm not sure of."_

_Letting go of her hand, Katsura sat. "Look."_

_Tae sat down and looked up at an unhindered view of the sky, littered with millions of stars. "Wow. That's beautiful..."_

_"Isn't it? I'm...well, I'm always walking on roofs, but it's not just because I'd get caught otherwise. Even at this time, when no one is around and I can walk on the streets...I still prefer the roofs. It's just so much more beautiful up here. Just oneself, and the heavens."_

_Tae yawned. "Sorry. I'm tired. But...it's really nice up here. Let's stay here."_

_"Okay."_

_The two sat in silence. Tae yawned again. _

_Katsura looked at her. "Are you really sure you want to sit here? We can go home..."_

_"No, I want to stay here." Tae stubbornly rested her head or her knees._

_"...I don't mind."_

_Tae looked at Katsura, who was blushing furiously and looking away from her. "Eh?"_

_"If you want to...I don't mind..."_

_Tae giggled. "Really?"_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Thank you." Tae rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes, smiling as Katsura instinctively reached for her waist to keep her from falling off the roof. She inhaled deeply, tasting the night air and his slightly soapy scent. He must really wash his hair every day, she thought. _

_They sat in silence until Tae broke it. _

_"I don't mind."_

_"Eh?"_

_"What you said. Just now. You know, that a nice man will come along some day. Maybe he already has."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." Tae lifted her head from Katsura's shoulder and smiled at him. "Let's get married."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N: Writing that last bit just makes me want to dump Gin somewhere and stick these two B'z singing crazies together. Doesn't it! Sorry Gin.**

**Uh yeah, I know there was a time warp there. Just play along with it, people. Nothing to see. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Halloo! I have an announcement to make. I'm not continuing this fic anymore! This is the last chapter and I'm not even going to bother with an ending!**

**Okay, I'm kidding. But this kicks off the "every chapter now will end with the most dreadful cliffhanger this author can think of!" arc! Because I enjoy doing that. Haha!**

**Chapter 5**

Tsukuyo stared down at the rumpled, torn-out magazine page.

Gintoki scratched his head and grinned. "Iya, that sadist bastard said this might be useful..."

Tsukuyo blinked. "Ah. You're illiterate. I see. Well, okay. I'll read it to you."

Eye twitching, veins popping and fists clenching, Gintoki glared at Tsukuyo. "I can read! I made it through school!"

"You slept through class, I know you did."

"...that's not important. Anyway..." Gintoki thrust the crumpled piece of paper into her face. "I did try it. But I'm not sure what it's talking about and I mumble mumble mumble..."

"Haaa?" Tsukuyo leaned in closer. "What did you say?"

"That...I don't know who else to ask..." Gintoki stage-whispered.

"Ask what?" Seita popped out from nowhere.

"This isn't a discussion for kids. Get lost." Gintoki deadpanned, knocking him away with the back of his bokutou.

Tsukuyo took a long drag on her pipe and blew the smoke away. "Well, hurry up then. I haven't got all day."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"First question." The silver-haired natural perm and blonde Hyakka leader pored over the magazine scrap. "When you see her, you feel your heart beat faster. True or false." Tsukuyo looked up at Gintoki. "So?"

Gintoki scrunched his face up, thinking. As he stared up at the ceiling, Tsukuyo took an long drag on her cigarette, trying to steady her heart which was beating erratically for some reason. She blamed it on over-smoking.

"Well...yeah, it does beat faster." Gintoki finally admitted.

Tsukuyo tried to ignore the depressing sensation of her stomach dropping to her feet. "So that's true, then."

"I mean, I'm thinking, is she going to beat me up again? Have I done anything wrong recently or something that pissed her off? So yeah, naturally it'd beat faster."

Tsukuyo sweatdropped. "Uh...I don't think that's what it means."

"See! This is what I mean, I don't know why they're asking these questions! How does this help you figure out if you're in love or not?"

"Well, you know...it's that. If you're around someone you like, wouldn't you feel..." Tsukuyo gulped. "nervous?"

"Really?"

"Never mind," Tsukuyo said hastily. "Next question. You feel jealous when you see her with another man."

"See, this is what I mean. Translate that from women's language into a language I speak."

"This IS a language you speak, moron," Tsukuyo gritted her teeth. "Fine. Okay, say you see Otae-san...Imagine it."

Gintoki closed his eyes. "Yeah okay."

"And then let's say behind, her there's another guy, walking with her... or buying her Bargain Dash or whatever. How does that make you feel? Angry? Like you want to beat him up?"

Gintoki tilted his head thinking. "Nope. I'm fine."

Tsukuyo tried to ignore the sudden happy skip in her heart.

"I mean, Gorilla always does that anyway. I don't feel anger, I feel pity." Gintoki wiped away an imaginary tear. "Ah, even thinking about it, makes me feel so much pity for him..."

Tsukuyo glared at him. "This isn't working. Who was the idiot who gave you this thing anyway?"

Gintoki shrugged. "A sadist bastard."

"Yeah, I can see why. He just wanted to see you suffer." Tsukuyo leaned back, taking a long drag on her pipe.

Gintoki sighed. "I knew it. This is bullshit." He crumpled up the magazine page into a ball and threw it, hitting a peeking Seita squarely on his head. "I give up. Let her marry that idiot. Maybe he can make her happy, who knows?"

Tsukuyo exhaled. "True."

Gintoki shrugged. "Oh well. That's all that matters anyway," he mumbled, staring off into space.

"Gintoki..." Tsukuyo looked at him.

"I better go," Gintoki stood up and patted her on her head. "Thanks, Tsukuyo. You really helped. You're a really nice person."

Tsukuyo blushed at his touch. "I..didn't really..."

"I have to do some things. Wedding's in a month and I promised Zura, so... see ya." Gintoki walked away, his hand up in a parting wave.

Tsukuyo stared at Gintoki as he gradually disappeared into the busy streets of Yoshiwara.

"Tsukky-nee..." Seita joined her on the bench. "What was that about?"

Tsukuyo stayed silent for a while before she replied. "Seita, tomorrow I'm leaving Hinowa-sama to you."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Tsukuyo looked down and smiled at him. "I've got an errand to run. On the surface."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started to rain.

Gintoki looked up at the sky, eyebrow twitching. "Dammit. And the weather girl said it'd be sunny today... "

As he steadily rode past the crowds on his scooter, he suddenly noticed a familiar rabbit-patterned umbrella ahead.

_This is my favourite umbrella. _

As his scooter drew closer, he could make out the long black hair of the person holding the umbrella, as he stood patiently waiting outside a convenience store.

_Please make sure you return it later. _

Just as he drove past, he glimpsed a pony-tailed brunette in a purple kimono leaving the store, smiling happily, arms laden with what looked like a month's supply of ice cream.

As he rode away, he glanced at the rearview mirror, watching the brunette hand over the shopping bags to her companion holding the umbrella and taking hold of his arm so that they would both fit under the umbrella. He quelled the urge to fling his bokutou at something as he watched them walk away together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gintoki stood outside a never-visited door, took a deep breath and knocked.

Far in the depths of the house, he could hear a door slide open and footsteps walking towards the front door.

The door slid open and Katsura looked at him blearily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his sleeping robe still rumpled and hanging loose.

Gintoki stared at him, eyebrow twitching. _Why the hell is his hair still perfectly in place!_

"Gintoki."

"Zura."

Katsura looked at his childhood friend, standing outside his door at an unforgivable time of the morning. "I didn't realise you knew where I lived."

"Well, I've got my ways. So..." Gintoki cleared his throat. "Are you going to just make me stand out here or what?"

For a fleeting moment, Gintoki thought he saw Katsura's eyes dart elsewhere, before sighing and stepping aside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? What is it?" Arms folded, Katsura glared at his childhood friend seated across from him in the small room, trying (and failing) to mask his irritation at having to put up with visitors this early. "I'm surprised you're up at this hour. I didn't think you were physically able to wake up this early."

"Shut up." Gintoki glared back at him. "I...I need to talk to you. About ...you and Otae-chan."

Katsura looked at him, nonplussed. "What? You did manage to order the cake, didn't you? Exactly the way Tae wants it?"

"No, no, it's not about the cake, I..." Gintoki took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Do you love her?"

Katsura blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean..." _Shit! I'm going to start spouting rubbish. _"I...there's...because if you don't, and if you're getting married just for the sake of getting married, there's somebody else who-"

"Kotarou-san? Who's that?"

Gintoki froze. _A woman? In his house...this early in the morning?_

Katsura cleared his throat and visibly blushed. "Sorry... Gintoki. You've caught me at a bad time."

A quiet rage started to wash over Gintoki. "Katsura..." he growled. "You better don't mean that I've caught you doing something you shouldn't be doing. If you do anything to hurt Otae-"

"Ara, Gin-san?"

Gintoki turned into stone. For peeking out from behind the sliding door to Katsura's bedroom was none other than Tae herself.

tbc

_**A/N: So! Will Gintoki tell Katsura and Tae how he really feels, even though Katsura and Tae has done xxxxxxxxx? Will he try to stop this marriage? Have they done xxxxxxxxx? Do I have to change the rating of the fic now! See you next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: We kick off this chapter with a recap! In other words, I just pasted the last few lines of the last chapter. You know, keeping the continuity or whatever crap. Anyway, cliffies can only start off that way!**

**We are also actually nearing the end...it has been a great journey with you guys. Let's continue to make this little community thrive! **

**Chapter 6**

"So? What is it?" Arms folded, Katsura glared at his childhood friend seated across from him in the small room, trying (and failing) to mask his irritation at having to put up with visitors early in the morning. "I'm surprised you're up at this hour. I didn't think you were physically able to wake up this early."

"Shut up." Gintoki glared back at him. "I...I need to talk to you. About ...you and Otae-chan."

Katsura looked at him, nonplussed. "What? You did manage to order the cake, didn't you? Exactly the way Tae wants it?"

"No, no, it's not about the cake, I..." Gintoki took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Do you love her?"

Katsura blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean..." _Shit! I'm going to start spouting rubbish. _"I...there's...because if you don't, and if you're getting married just for the sake of getting married, there's somebody else who-"

"Kotarou-san? Who's that?"

Gintoki froze. _A woman? In his house...this early in the morning?_

Katsura cleared his throat and visibly blushed. "Sorry... Gintoki. You've caught me at a bad time."

A quiet rage started to wash over Gintoki. "Katsura..." he growled. "You better don't mean that I've caught you doing something you shouldn't be doing. If you do anything to hurt Otae-"

"Ara, Gin-san?"

Gintoki turned into stone. For peeking out from behind the sliding door to Katsura's bedroom was none other than Tae herself. Also clad in a robe that was obviously too large for her.

Tae joined the two men and took her seat next to Katsura, who was still a pretty shade of pink. "What are you doing here so early, Gin-san?"

"That's MY line!" Gintoki de-stoned and pointed a trembling finger at the couple. "I...What are _you_ doing here?"

Tae blushed. "Gin-san, don't ask questions when you know the answer. What else do you think we were doing?"

Katsura was now a brilliant tomato-red. "Tae..."

"Eh? Did you even wash your face before you went to open the door?" Tae leaned closer to her fiance and scrutinized him. "You still have sleep in your eyes..." She reached up and gently thumbed away sleep from Katsura's eye.

"Ah, sorry..." Katsura smiled sheepishly. "It's just that, the knocking was so noisy... and I didn't want it to wake you up."

"Oh!" Tae smiled sweetly. "Well, I wasn't sleeping anyway. I just pretended."

"Eh? So you knew I was..."

"Watching me sleep? Yep, pretty much!"

"Hee.." Katsura looked away. "That's embarrassing."

"No it's not." Tae kissed his cheek and got up. "I'm going to make breakfast. Gin-san, stay for breakfast okay?" She left the room, leaving Gintoki staring at his childhood friend, aghast.

The two men sat in silence, Katsura looking away, now back to a pretty shade of pink; Gintoki also looking away, a sickly shade of gray.

"Y-you..." Gintoki broke the silence. "You...already..."

Katsura stared at his friend, meeting his gaze levelly. "Yes, we did, Gintoki. I know we're not married yet, but we... well, I hope that answers your question. I do love her. And judging by how it went, she was fine with it. In fact, she was more than fine. She was positively-"

"Arghhhh!" Gintoki clamped his hands to his ears. "Shut up! Don't say things I don't want to hear!"

"Here's breakfast!" Tae reappeared, bearing a tray with plates of burnt tamagoyaki.

"Ahh...no thanks! I..I ate already!" _How did she cook so fast!_

"What, you think we'll let you off so easily?" _Why is she talking like a loanshark now! _"Eat...this!" Tae flung a shrivelled black lump of something straight into his-

Gintoki awoke with a start, breathing heavily, arms flung out to defend his face from the tamagoyaki attack. For a few moments he stayed in that ridiculous position before realising that, thankfully, he was still in his room, blankets and pillows strewn around, cold sweat breaking out all over his body.

"OI! When are you guys waking up!" Outside, Shinpachi had started banging and clattering around in his futile efforts to wake the other two Yorozuya members up.

"Shinpachi!" Gintoki dashed out of his room. "Tae- was your sister home this morning?"

Shinpachi gave him a you-are-clearly-insane Look. "Yes. Where else would she be?"

Gintoki heaved a sigh of relief. Then he froze again. "Did you notice what time she got back last night?"

Shinpachi now gave him a you-are-asking-stupid-questions Look. "I dunoe, whenever her shift ended I guess. I'm always asleep by the time Ane-ue gets home, how the hell should I know? And what's your problem anyway?"

Gintoki flushed. "N-nothing." He walked back to his room. "Let me know when breakfast is ready."

"Excuse me? What do you take me for, your maid? And it's YOUR turn to cook!"

"We swopped."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Shinpachi opened his mouth to fight for his stand, but Gintoki had slammed his bedroom door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time flies aru," Kagura commented, as she, Gintoki and Shinpachi walked in downtown Edo, on yet another wedding errand. "It's only 2 more weeks to the wedding."

"Ah." They stopped at the intersection. "Okay, you two take care of the shopping list. I'll go get the wedding favours."

"See you at the dojo later!" Kagura waved as she and Shinpachi continued to walk towards the big hypermarket a street away. Gintoki turned to the opposite direction.

"Gin-san!"

Gintoki turned and registered Tae and Ikumatsu walking towards him. Tae was waving cheerily as Ikumatsu smiled at him from beside her.

"You're on your way to pick up the favours right?" Tae asked as they caught up with Gintoki.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?"

"We had to do a final fitting so I got Ikumatsu-dono to come along," Tae winked at Ikumatsu who smiled back sheepishly. "Anyway, why don't we all go together?"

"Sorry, Tae..." Ikumatsu inclined her head apologetically. "I kind of have to get back to the shop. It's going to be the dinner crowd soon...tell you what, why don't you guys come by for a quick dinner? It's on the way, and I can even drive you back with our delivery van. I'll be closing early today. That way you don't have to carry the wedding favours all the way back."

"Sounds like a plan," Tae clasped her hands happily. "We'll see you in a hour or so then, Ikumatsu-san!"

Ikumatsu bowed in greeting and hurried away.

As Tae and Gintoki made their way towards the shop, she hummed idly.

"...stop humming that song, nobody listens to B'z anymore."

Tae punched him without missing a note. Eyes watering, Gintoki admitted defeat as he clutched his head in pain. "Alright, alright, Miss Bride-to-Be. Feel free to hum the shittiest B'z song you can think of."

As they continued walking towards the shop, Gintoki stole a glance at Tae, who was still happily humming what was, in Gintoki's opinion, an incredibly irritating song. But he couldn't help but smile as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Tae suddenly turned towards him. "Mm? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Startled, Gintoki flushed. "Um..." A billion excuses ran through his head. "Here we are."

"Oh right!" Tae eagerly entered the shop. Gintoki sighed and smiled wryly before following her in.

"Hello!" Tae called out. "It's Shimura Tae...I'm here to collect my order. I think it's under the name of Katsura?"

"Ah yes!" The shopowner, a plump, amiable old lady, bustled out. "You're the bride-to-be? Congratulations!" She turned to Gintoki, standing behind Tae. "And you must be the groom. You look such a beautiful couple."

"Oh no, he's just the hired help," Tae commented cheerfully.

Gintoki tried to ignore a pang somewhere deep in his gut. "She says so, but she doesn't pay me," Gintoki deadpanned. He staggered back as Tae gave him a neat punch in his gut.

The old lady laughed. "Well, please do excuse me for that mistake. But you do look wonderful together, if you don't mind me saying."

"We do mind you saying, actually-"

Tae held up a threatening fist, and Gintoki shut up.

As he watched Tae and the shopowner ramble on about payment and orders, Gintoki briefly wondered how it would feel like to tell the shopowner that yes, he was indeed, the groom-to-be.

Then he shook his head, as if to clear it.

_Get a grip, Gintoki. She's marrying Zura. In two weeks. _

In two weeks, it would all be over.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ittadakimasu!"

"Ittadakimasu."

"Wow, Ikumatsu-dono's shop is really doing well, isn't it?" Tae commented, as she picked out her fishcakes to plop them into Gintoki's bowl.

"Yeah." Gintoki was busy fishing out the beansprouts in his, proceeding to dump them into Tae's bowl.

Tae shook her head. "You should eat them, Gin-san. You already have such a terrible diet."

"They taste like crap." Gintoki deadpanned and continued to slurp his noodles at an inhuman speed.

"Ne, Gin-san..." Tae suddenly spoke up, deserting her ramen bowl and gazing at him seriously. "You will find a nice girl and settle down one day, won't you?"

Gintoki choked. Tae pushed a glass of water towards him, shaking his head as he continued to cough and choke.

"What nice girl?" Gintoki asked, after he had finished coughing. "The girls in Kabuki-cho are seriously crazy. I value my life - okay, okay!" he held up his hands to defend himself from Tae's threatening fists.

As Tae glared at him, Gintoki could not help but smile.

"...what?"

"Nah...it's just..." Gintoki pushed his empty bowl away and rested his cheek on his palm, "I know this sounds crazy, but I'll miss all the beating up. You won't beat Zura up too much, will you?"

_I don't want him to take my place._

Tae smirked. "Of course not. Unlike you, Kotarou-san is actually a fantastic person." Tae stopped and stared at Gintoki, whose expression had somewhat turned melancholy. "Gin-san? Are you okay?"

Gintoki wondered. Was he?

_I feel like...what do I feel, anyway?_

He looked into her questioning, big brown eyes. And thought about how he had fought Kondo for her. How she had looked after him when he had been on the verge of death. How her large, sad eyes haunted him when she had left them to follow the Yagyuu household.

Suddenly, he felt like blurting everything out.

_I don't want you to marry him. _

Gintoki took a deep breath.

tbc

**A/N: Well. I thought I should give Gintoki a chance. That is, outside of a dream, that eventually ended up becoming a tamagoyaki nightmare. Will he finally tell Tae what he's thinking? Does he even KNOW what he's thinking?**

**Do I?**

**Thanks for the support as always guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahaha. I'm a horrible, horrible person. Anyway, yep...we're approaching the end. Real soon, real soon. **

**I am really, really awestruck and happy that some people have told me that they find ZuraTae cute. Isn't it? It's a bit freakish, but DEFINITELY cute. Because Zura by himself is just so cute. I love Zura I love Zura. I named my phone Zura. **

**Chapter 7**

He looked into her questioning, big brown eyes. And thought about how he had fought Kondo for her. How she had looked after him when he had been on the verge of death. How her large, sad eyes haunted him when she left them when Kyuubei had come to take her away.

Suddenly, he felt like blurting everything out.

_I don't want you to marry him. _

Gintoki took a deep breath. "Otae-chan..."

Tae tilted her head to one side. "Yes?"

"I..." Gintoki mentally cursed the portion of his brain responsible for speech. "I need to tell you-"

"Hey, you guys done?" Ikumatsu popped out of nowhere. "Let's - did I interrupt something?"

Gintoki's face was in his soup bowl. Tae grinned at her cheerfully. "Nope!"

"We better go. Oh, don't worry about those, I'll take care of them later." Ikumatsu hurried away.

Tae turned to Gintoki. "You were saying?"

Gintoki raised his head, his face dripping with lukewarm soup, and shook his head. "...nothing important. Let's go... We have to get the wedding favours into the van."

"Aa."

As Gintoki followed her to the storeroom, he did a mental shrug.

_Guess I lost my chance. _

But then again, it wasn't as if he even knew what he should have said anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last two weeks before the wedding flew past, and Gintoki found himself wallowing at Snack Otose the night before the wedding.

The bar was empty. Both Tama and Catherine had left early to help with the wedding preparations at the dojo, and only Otose herself had remained to tend to whatever few customers came by, which currently encompassed one silver-haired natural perm-head alone.

"Baba, when I grow old, you won't have died yet, right?" Gintoki asked as he lounged around on one of the stools at the bar. "You seem healthy. Don't die before me."

"What are you talking about, you natural perm?"

"Nothing. Just that, you know, when Kagura and Shinpachi grow up...you won't ever close down the bar or anything like that, will you?"

"...Are you sick? Because if you are, make sure you pay the rent before you die."

That elicited a smirk from Gintoki. "Baba, I'm never going to pay the rent. Since _you'd _probably refuse to die till I do. That would suit me perfectly well."

"What's this melancholy mood?" Otose remarked. "Ah, I know. It's because of Otae-chan isn't it? Ah, I thought that was it."

"Don't talk rubbish in your old age, kusou baba."

"I don't, Gintoki." Uncharacteristically, Otose pulled out a bottle of sake and poured some into a cup. "Drink."

"No. You're going to put it on my tab anyway."

"Not tonight. Drink, you idiot perm head before I change my mind."

Gin downed the sake in the tiny cup in one swoop, before setting it down and resting his head in his palm. "Love and shit like that. Who the fuck would have any idea? Least of all, me."

Otose sighed. "Whatever in the world is going on in your head, my dear boy..."

"I mean, can a stupid questionnaire in a stupid woman's magazine really tell you whether you're in love anyway? That asshole Okita..." Gintoki grumbled on.

"Gintoki."

"Anh?"

"I think the very fact you're sitting here, sulking and grumbling, says a lot about how you feel about Otae-chan. Even an idiot like you shouldn't need some silly questionnaire." Otose started to clear the bar. "Pack up now. You don't want to be late for tomorrow. It's a big day."

Gintoki ignored her and stayed where he was, staring straight ahead but not seeing anything. "Baba. Will I lose her?"

"She's getting married, you idiot. Of course you are."

"...Right." Gintoki finally got off the stool. "Sorry baba." Within seconds, he was gone, leaving behind his empty sake cup and the Snack Otose's door curtains whipping gently in the night wind.

Otose shook her head and smiled wryly.

xxxxxxxxx

Gintoki looked up to the outer walls of the dojo. He could hear many sounds inside - the merry giggling of Tae's girlfriends, the raucous laughter of the Jouishishi, the general hustle and bustile indicating that something important was taking place the next day.

Before he could knock or ring, the front entrance swung open. "Gin-san! You're finally here!" Shinpachi dragged him in. "Come on, everyone's drunk and you missed out on all the fun."

"...If everyone is drinking and partying before the wedding what's the point of having it?"

"Stop being a wet blanket Gin-san. Anyway, the dojo is big and we're just in the house. The wedding's going to be in the main dojo hall and Ane-ue's sealed it off to make sure nobody can mess it up."

Wordlessly, Gintoki let himself be dragged into the raucous and joyous mood permeating the house.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Shinpachi peacefully snored away, Gintoki lay awake on the futon next to him, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_She's getting married tomorrow. _

What was he doing here?

_She's getting married tomorrow. _

Sick of lying awake, he threw off the covers and silently slid open the doors, stepping into the garden. Tae had insisted on him and Kagura staying the night, ignoring all protests and claiming that they would not make it in time for the ceremony if they went back home.

He strolled off until he found a nice looking cherry tree, and settled himself in the corridor, resting his back on one of the pillars. Looking up at the moon, crescent-shaped but giving off a strong light that bathed everything in a soft white glow, Gintoki sat, a lone figure in the twilight .

_xxxxxxxxx_

Tae tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep.

"Ugh, I'll go and get a drink," she thought, and tossed the covers off.

Just then she noticed a silhouette outside her doors leading to the garden, leaning against a pillar in the corridor outside her room. Squinting in the dark, Tae realised it was Gintoki from the distinct, unruly shape right about where the silhouette's head was.

Tae inched closer to the door. The silhouette was softly murmuring to himself.

"...could have done a lot better than Zura. Nothing against him, but he's Zura. With a monster for a pet whom he thinks is cute and who thinks he looks cool in that ridiculous rap ghetto getup. Damn I should just kill him."

Tae's eyebrow twitched.

"I know, what does a guy like me know about love and all that crap. Honestly speaking, I still don't know shit. Am I in love or not, does my heart beat fast around you, do I get jealous when I see you with other guys - You know what? I haven't a fucking idea."

"That's because you're an idiot," Tae mumbled to herself.

"What I do know is, thinking about you and Zura getting married fucking sucks. And no matter how much I drink to forget it, when I wake up with a splitting hangover, I just remember it all over again, and every single time it just _fucking sucks._" Gintoki laughed softly but mockingly to himself.

Tae suddenly became conscious of how difficult breathing had suddenly become.

"Maybe I should have said something earlier, but I guess there's really no point. What could I have said anyway? I couldn't have asked you to accept me. I'm always going to be like this. I'm always going to be a slacker who never pays his rent, who doesn't have any ambition, who doesn't care about anything, who scratches his ass and balls in public...You know, I thought about changing to become somebody more worthy of you."

Tae felt something prickle behind her eyelids.

"But if I did that, I would hate you for it."

Tae bit her lip.

"And I never want to hate you. Even if this world ends, even if Hijikata realised he was gay and started dating Okita - I never want to hate you."

Tae vaguely realised that her cheeks were wet.

"And now it's too late anyway...Look at me, the great Shiroyasha. I don't have the courage to fight for something I don't want to lose. Ahh...I really don't deserve such an uncute she-devil."

"Asshole," Tae muttered, as she fiercely rubbed her sleeve across her face.

"I'm sorry, Otae-chan."

_In your life you will meet a person unlike any other, whom you will never get bored talking to. You could tell them things and they will never judge you. This person is your soulmate and you meet him or her only once in your lifetime._

_Never let this person go. _

Tae slid open the door. "Gin-s-"

No one was there.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gin opened his eyes.

Somehow he had fallen asleep in spite of himself and the torturous thoughts playing out in his mind. It was apparently a lot easier to fall asleep in your own bed, no matter how depressed you were.

Gin rolled out of his futon and stretched. The apartment was quiet. It was quiet every morning, given how late Kagura slept in, but today, the quiet weighed him down with loneliness.

Gin slid open his bedroom door, rubbing sleep from his tired eyes. And gaped.

Curled up on the sofa was the one and only-

"Otae...?"

tbc

**A/N: Ahahahahahaha. It's ending soon, it's ending soon. At this juncture I'm not sure but it's either the last chapter next, or the second last...and then I'm bidding farewell to GinTae and going full speed ahead for my beloved OTP. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Long awaited, I know. I thank you for your patience. **

**Saigo desu!**

**Chapter 8**

Gin opened his eyes.

Somehow he had fallen asleep in spite of himself and the torturous thoughts playing out in his mind. It was apparently a lot easier to fall asleep in your own bed, no matter how depressed you were.

Gin rolled out of his futon and stretched. The apartment was quiet. It was quiet every morning, given how late Kagura slept in, but that morning, the quiet weighed him down with loneliness.

Gin slid open his bedroom door, rubbing sleep from his tired eyes. And gaped.

Curled up on the sofa was the one and only-

"Otae...-chan?"

Tae blissfully slept on, unaware of the now-awake Gintoki and his now-twitching eye.

Gintoki gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "...isn't it your wedding day..." he grabbed a pillow and flung it, hitting Tae squarely in the face. "What the hell are you doing sleeping here! Wake up!"

Tae groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes blearily. "Ah."

"Don't say 'Ah'!" Gintoki burst out. "What are you doing here? I'm going to be murdered by Zura. Hang on..." Gintoki started to panic, "...did I unknowingly carry you back home last night? But I didn't drink! Was it one of those fair-"

"Gin-san, please shut up," Tae cut him off calmly. "It's too early in the morning. And besides, you need to get ready. We have a wedding to attend."

Gintoki could feel the neurons in his brains popping. "...THAT'S MY LINE!"

"Get ready, for God's sake." Tae gave him a threatening look. "Before I beat you up."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Finally, after an hour of Gintoki rabidly pestering and questioning a stubbornly unanswering and unexplaining Tae, they reached their destination - the Kudoukan dojo. Gintoki had tired out and given up getting any answers from Tae as to what she was doing curled up on his sofa, instead of getting ready for her own wedding in her own dojo.

Hence, he wordlessly allowed himself to be ushered into the dojo grounds, which was quiet, as the bulk of the guests had not arrived yet, save for a few close friends and family.

"You're supposed to represent Kotarou-san's family, right?" Tae asked. "Go on. He should be in the dojo now with the priest. I need to get ready."

Before Gintoki could answer, Tae hurried away.

Since there was nothing else he could do, he made his way to the dojo hall. When he entered it, only Katsura and Elizabeth were sitting serenely by the dojo's tokonoma.

Katsura looked up as Gintoki made his way towards him. "Aa, Gintoki. I was beginning to think you weren't showing up."

"'Course I'd show up," Gintoki replied, as he took his seat next to his childhood friend. "I'm the only family you have."

At his words, Katsura turned to look at Gintoki, a serious expression on his face. "Gintoki. Even after I get married….we will always be family. Na?"

Gintoki couldn't help rolling his eyes at his old friend's sentimentality, but nodded. "Aa."

As they sat there in silence, Gintoki realised that this was the last chance he had to clear his doubts about Katsura and Tae's marriage.

"Na, Zura."

"Aa?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What."

"Do you..." Gintoki swallowed, "...love...Otae-chan?"

Katsura inclined his head. "She is a wonderful woman."

Gintoki fought the conditioned reflex to retort a "where and since when" and instead, persisted in his attempt to wrestle an answer from Katsura. "No, but do you-"

"She _would_ make an ideal wife."

"That's not what I'm-"

He was rudely interrupted by Shinpachi's excited chatter. "This way please! The groom's side is already waiting."

Gintoki, Katsura and Elizabeth all looked up to see Shinpachi escorting an elderly priest into the dojo.

Gintoki felt his heart sink to somewhere around his waist.

"The bride's side will be here soon! I apologize for the wait."

"Don't worry about it, young man. It is no rush."

As Shinpachi hastily excused himself and left the hall, Gintoki found himself wondering what it would it be like should he be the one sitting in Katsura's place.

_What am I thinking? _ Gintoki gave himself a slight shake. _Stop this idiocy Gintoki! I mean well, you _can _be idiotic but it's really not the right time-_

"Shitsurei shimasu."

Everyone (including Elizabeth) turned to look at the entrance.

Gintoki's gaze fell on Tae, and he suddenly vaguely wondered what breathing was like.

She was beautifully decked out in an exquisite kimono, her hair pulled in her usual ponytail but decorated with a fresh spray of flowers.

_Is this really the woman who makes me into her regular punching bag? _Gintoki wondered.

Tae entered the dojo.

Then it hit him.

_She's not wearing-_

Behind her, somebody else followed, also in an exquisite kimono, her hair swept up in the traditional Japanese bridal style.

_-white. _

As Tae and the somebody else sat themselves opposite of Katsura, Elizabeth and Gintoki, Tae looked straight into Gintoki's eyes, grinned and gave him a huge wink.

Jaw gaping open, Gintoki turned to look at his childhood friend - who was preoccupied with blushing and staring at his knees.

He turned back to look at Tae, who was clearing her throat while covering her mouth in a ladylike gesture.

_Damare._

Was written on the back of her hand, in clear, black ink difficult to miss.

It took all of Gintoki's willpower not to pass out. Or to punch something.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As the wedding festivities carried on around them, Gintoki and Tae strolled around the dojo's grounds.

"I'm not getting married," Tae remarked casually.

"That's very obvious," Gintoki snapped. Relieved and elated though he was, he could not help but feel extremely miffed at the fact that the whole world, save him, had known about the change of plans.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Tae examined her nails nonchalantly

From the teasing look on her face, Gintoki was sure that she wasn't sorry at all.

"...I'm torn between beating everyone up and beating everyone up. Only to do it at a wedding is a new low, even for me," Gintoki retorted.

"I don't care if you're a useless perm-head with no real job and who scratches his balls." Tae stopped suddenly and turned to look at him. "If you changed, you wouldn't be Gin-san anymore."

"Otae-chan..."

"Somehow I realised that," Tae smiled wistfully. "Some time ago. At the same time I realised, really, Katsura-san and Ikumatsu-dono should be together. They're soulmates."

Gin kept quiet. Tae sighed dramatically and continued to walk. "Guess I'll just be an old maid."

"...no you won't," Gintoki said to her back.

"But who'll have me? And anyway, I don't want anybody who's not a useless, near-diabetic, ass-scratching, nose-digging, natural perm-head either. So I guess I'm doomed."

Gin couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Tae turned around and stared at him for awhile before starting to laugh herself.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_One month earlier._

Tae stopped in her tracks.

Outside her dojo, two blonde women were waiting for her. The scarred, violet-eyed one was leaning against the wall, coolly smoking a pipe, while the other stood nervously next to her.

"Tsukuyo-san...Ikumatsu-dono..." Tae approached them. "What are you doing here at 3 am in the morning?"

Tsukuyo nodded in the direction of the woman standing next to her. "Ikumatsu-dono has something to say."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The three women sat in silence round Tae's low table, three steaming cups of green tea in front of them.

Tae was the first to speak. "Why?"

Ikumatsu looked up, surprised. "Eh?"

"Why didn't you accept Katsura-san before? He was devastated that you kept turning him away."

"Because I'm...Katsura-san deserves someone...younger. Untarnished. Not a..."

"Widow?" Tae's voice was harsh, but her expression was gentle. "You know, why don't you let Katsura-san decide who he deserves?" Tae shook her head. "I mean, really. He isn't an idiot. He knows whatever he needs to know about you, it's not like you're deceiving him or anything. Despite what you think - that he doesn't deserve to marry a widow or whatever - he still chose to love you. Don't you think you should at least give him credit for that? Sheesh." Tae sighed. "You know, that kind of attitude is what makes people miserable unnecessarily. There's enough misery in the world without self-suffering people like you adding to it."

"But I don't want him to regret-"

"Regret what? Marrying a widow? Yet, you don't mind him regretting marrying someone he doesn't love. That's downright oxymoronic. No, actually it's plain moronic, if you don't mind my saying so, Ikumatsu-dono. It's just rubbish."

Ikumatsu stayed silent.

Tsukuyo took the chance to cut in. "Ikumatsu-dono. Don't you agree Katsura-san at least, deserves to be with somebody he loves? Instead of this violent cabaret girl."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Tsukuyo-san." Tae rummaged around for a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Katsura-san should be on his way home from a meeting in a spot near his headquarters. He'll be up on the roofs. Look for him and after you tell him how you feel, give him this and tell him it's from me. Don't open it."

"Otae-san..."

"Ikumatsu-dono..." Tae smiled, but her eyebrow twitched. "Before I change my mind. Katsura-san is a wonderful person and before I decide in the next 2 seconds that I'm in love with him and am not giving him up, you better get your ass out of my dojo."

"Hai!" Ikumatsu bowed low. "Thank you, Otae-san." She turned to the blonde woman sitting next to her and bowed as well. "Tsukuyo-san...thank you." She got up and left hurriedly, tucking the piece of paper Tae had entrusted her into her sleeve.

Tsukuyo took a long drag from her pipe. For a long while, the two women sat there quietly.

"I'm sorry." Tsukuyo broke the silence. "I didn't mean to put a spanner in your wedding plans. After all...the wedding's just a month away. Was, I mean. But I just thought it's something you should know."

Tae sighed. "Well, I know it, already. I know Katsura-san loves Ikumatsu-"

"No, not those two. I'm talking about you."

Tae sighed. "That, I also know. I know I'm an idiot anyway..." She gave a bittersweet laugh. "But you're right. Even if he changed to becomes some kind of man that I wanted him to be, then he wouldn't really be him, right?"

Tsukuyo frowned. "Right."

"Anyway, I'm surprised. I didn't think you, of all people, would do this for Ikumatsu-dono and Katsura-san, whom you barely know..."

"I'm not. I'm doing it for the man _I_ love and for the sake of his happiness." Tsukuyo withdrew her pipe from her sleeve and lit up.

"...Eh?"

"So that the girl _he_ loves won't get married to some random Joui freak." Tsukuyo got up. "See you maybe, Otae-san. Come by Yoshiwara if you ever have the chance."

Tae blinked as Tsukuyo go up made her way to the sliding door.

"Tsukuyo-san, wait."

Tsukuyo turned. "Hmm?"

"I have a favour to ask."

"That would be...?"

"I need your help to pull the prank of a lifetime." Tae grinned at her.

Tsukuyo smirked and took a long drag of her pipe, before exhaling the smoke lazily in Tae's direction. "Count me in."

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Much much later. Many years later, in fact. _

"Ohayou gozaima-"

Shinpachi's enthusiastic greeting was rudely cut-off by a brown-haired, brown-eyed little girl skipping happily towards her mother, who was busy in the kitchen.

"Kaa-chan kaa-chan! Papa is still asleep," the little girl reported.

"Just hit him between the legs, won't you? There's a dear," her mother replied as she scooped out scary looking black things onto a serving dish.

As the little girl happily skipped away, Shinpachi sweatdropped. "Ane-ue...what exactly are you teaching her? Also, don't you pity Gin-san? Plus, you might not be able to-"

"OWWWWWWWWWW!"

Tae smiled sunnily. "Cheap birth control. Breakfast, Shinpachi?"

"Uh...no thanks. I just ate."

"Now, now, a growing boy like you could do with a big breakfast-"

"Ane-ue, I'm 25."

"Set the table, there's a good lad. Is Kagura joining us?" Tae asked her little brother.

"She messaged me and said she's not coming in today. I think it's Okita-san's day off or something."

"So sweet, they're spending it together..." Tae's eyes sparkled.

"They're probably spending it trying to murder each other," Shinpachi corrected her.

"Something I wonder that to myself every morning," Gintoki remarked, strolling into the living room with his daughter clamped around his waist. "Anyway, my darling _wife,_ it takes more than that for birth control. Nothing will stop this-"

"Dear, please brush your teeth before breakfast."

"Yes ma'am."

owari

**A/N: I enjoyed myself immensely thinking about, planning and writing this fic. I mean, I don't know if you guys liked the ending or what, but I sure as hell enjoyed torturing Gintoki. It's been a while since I spent time thinking and planning for a fic (my specialty was more of one-shots all the way back when I was writing SD fics a decade ago) and I hope that like me, you too found some measure of entertainment in this. **

**I would like to thank everybody for their support and extremely kind words of encouragement. Every single review truly touched my heart. While I basically write to satisfy myself, it is always such a big bonus to be told that my writing is appreciated. **

**Lastly, I will write a bonus companion piece for this fic under Snapshots. I had wanted to include it but found it interfered with the flow. Otanoshimi!**


End file.
